ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Energie aus dem Raum
Quelle: http://www.datadiwan.de/magazin/index.htm?/magazin/dz0113d_.htm Das Online-Magazin des DATADIWAN Ausgabe Nr. 1 / März 1998 - ISSN 1435-1560 Energie aus dem Raum - verrückter Traum oder reale Möglichkeit? von Marco Bischof Der Artikel wurde zuerst unter dem Titel: „Strom aus dem großen Nichts ?" in Esotera, No.11, November 1993 veröffentlicht. Er wird hier mit einem Update vom Februar1998 präsentiert. Zusammenfassung: Immer wieder wird von Maschinen berichtet, die angeblich durch "Freie Energie" aus dem Raum angetrieben werden sollen. Wenn Ingenieure und Wissenschaftler um ihre Meinung dazu gefragt werden, stellen sie meist fest, daß solche "Perpetuum Mobiles" nach den Gesetzen der Physik unmöglich seien. Nicht lange danach folgen Meldungen, die das Ganze als Betrug oder Selbsttäuschung der Erfinder erscheinen lassen. Doch so einfach läßt sich das Ganze nicht abtun. Obwohl viele dieser Erfindungen tatsächlich wegen Selbsttäuschungen, Betrug und mangelhaften technischen und wissenschaftlichen Kenntnissen zum Scheitern verurteilt sind, zeigen gewisse Erkenntnisse der modernen Physik, daß Energie aus dem Raum nicht notwendigerweise ein Traum bleiben muß. Summary: Time and again we hear or read about claims of inventors, who believe they have invented machines powered by „free energy" from space. Engineers and scientists asked for their opinion about this usually state that such „perpetuum mobiles" (self-powered engines) are not possible according to the laws of physics. Not long after such announcements, we usually read reports making the whole thing appear as fraud or self-deception of the inventors. However, this matter cannot so easily be dismissed. Even if many of these inventions are indeed doomed to failure because of self-deception, fraud, or a lack of technical or scientific knowledge, certain findings of modern physics show that energy from space need not necessarily remain science fiction. Schlüsselwörter: Freie Energie, Energie Konversion, Null-Punkt-Energie, Vakuum, RQM, Raum Quanten Motor, Oliver Crane, Perpetuum Mobile, Over-Unity Effect, Energie Technologie, Vaakum Biophysik. Keywords: Free energy; energy conversion; zero-point energy; vacuum; RQM; Space Quantum Motor; Oliver Crane; perpetuum mobile; over-unity effect; energy technology; vacuum biophysics. Inhalt: Der Schweizer "Raum-Quanten-Motor" Die RQM-Aktionärsversammlung im September 1997 Die RQM-Versuchsanlage in der Schweiz Der Stand im Februar 1998 "Konverterboom" seit Ende der 80er Jahre Tesla - der Urvater der "Freien Energie" T.H.Moray's "Radiant Energy Device" Der Coler-Konverter Der Biefeld-Brown-Effekt Die Funktionsprinzipien der Raumenergie-Konverter Nach den Gesetzen der Physik unmöglich? Die moderne Physik und die Energie des Raumes Die "Nullpunkt-Energie" des Vakuums Stehen wir kurz vor der Lösung des Energieproblems? Quellen Links Definition: "Freie Energie" Der Schweizer "Raum-Quanten-Motor" "Strom aus dem großen Nichts" titelten die Schweizer Zeitungen im Juni 1993 und berichteten von einer Firma in Rapperswil am Zürichsee, die Investoren für Entwicklung und Produktion ihres "Raum-Quanten-Motors" suchte. Die Firma versprach eine epochale "Trendwende in der Energiegewinnung", die Atom- und Wasserkraftwerke ablösen werde und wirtschaftlicher als Sonnenenergie sei. Ab Mitte 1994 sollte das Hausmodell RQM25 mit einer Ausgangsleistung von 20-30 Kilowatt sowie das größere Modell RQM200 mit einer Leistung von 190-210 Kilowatt erhältlich sein und fünf mal billiger als ein thermisches Kraftwerk produzieren können. Da jedoch der Hauptaktionär und Geschaftsführer der Raum-Quanten-Motoren AG, Jean-Marie Lehner, Beziehungen zum Umfeld des Skandal umwitterten Finanzjongleurs Werner K. Rey besaß, wurde vermutet, daß die Firma vielleicht nur dazu dienen könnte, tüchtig "abzusahnen". Fünf Jahre später läßt die "epochale Trendwende in der Energiegewinnung" durch den Schweizer Firma Raum-Quanten-Motor AG (RQM AG) immer noch auf sich warten. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Aktuelles Die RQM-Aktionärsversammlung im September 1997 Im September 1997 lud Jean-Marie Lehner, Präsident des Verwaltungsrates und Geschäftsführer der RQM AG, zur 4.ordentlichen Aktionärs-Generalversammlung nach Jona bei Rapperswil, unweit von Zürich ein (siehe Schöttl 1997). Trotz vieler kritischer Fragen aus dem zweihundertköpfigen Aktionärskreis, wann denn nun die Geräte in Produktion und in Verkauf gehen würden und damit die ersehnten Aktienerträge zu fließen begännen, vermochte es Lehner mit viel Eloquenz und taktischer Geschicklichkeit, eine erneute Kapitalerhöhung von 4 auf 6 Millionen Schweizerfranken zu erreichen. RQM brauche neues Geld, um die immer wieder aufgetretenen, aber im Prinzip zu bewältigenden technischen Probleme so schnell wie möglich zu lösen. Der bisher größte Aktionär, die Leipziger Firma Genova, die mit 4 Millionen Franken Investitionen zu 25% an RQM beteiligt ist, sei zur Zeit nicht gewillt, weiter zu investieren. Sie verlor durch die Aktienerhöhung massiv an Stimmrecht. Eine Schaffung neuer RQM-Mitarbeiteraktien, die das Stimmengewicht völlig zugunsten der Mitarbeiter verschoben hätte, wurde aber abgelehnt. Sie sollte, wie die vorangegangene Kapitalerhöhung, angeblich eine unfreundliche Übernahme durch einen "Raider" verhindern. Die RQM-Versuchsanlage in der Schweiz Zum Programm der Aktionärsversammlung gehörte auch die Besichtigung des RQM-Labors in einem Industriegebäude im benachbarten Dorf Neuhaus, wo seit vier Jahren die RQM-Versuchsanlage in Betrieb ist. Sie soll nach Angaben der Firma bis einen Monat vor der Aktionärs-GV Strom im Überschuß (Wirkungsgrad größer als 1) produziert haben, doch bei der Besichtigung durch Aktionäre, Fachleute und Pressevertreter lag ihr Wirkungsgrad rätselhafter weise wieder unter 1. Noch im Sommer 1997 soll ein wissenschaftliches Gutachten von Professor Gruhn von der Technischen Fachhochschule Leipzig dem RQM-Versuchsgerät eine Effizienz von bis zu 4 attestiert haben. Tatsache ist weiter, daß im Gegensatz zum Versprechen von RQM, 1996 Generatoren von 200 kW Leistung auf den Markt zu bringen, der RQM-Prototyp in Wirklichkeit heute nicht einmal eine Leistung von 1 kW erbringt. Zugute zuhalten ist der RQM AG, daß sie heute immerhin eine funktionsfähigen Prototyp besitzt, während sie 1993 bei der ersten Aktienausgabe noch nicht einmal Konstruktionspläne dafür hatte und an der Eureka in Brüssel ihren Erfinderpreis mit einer nicht funktionsfähigen Attrappe holte. An der Aktionärsversammlung verkündete Lehner, daß in 91 Ländern bereits Patente für den Raum-Quanten-Motor angemeldet und/oder Lizenzen verkauft seien. Für 1998 kündigte er den Schritt nach den USA und die Kotierung der RQM-Aktien an der dortigen Nasdaq-Risikokapitalbörse an. Der Stand im Februar 1998 Nach Auskunft von Inge Schneider (Schneider, 1998) vom NET-Journal in Zürich widersprechen RQM-Großaktionäre Lehners vollmundiger Erklärung, er stehe kurz vor dem Durchbruch. Am 1.März soll bei RQM das Stromnetz verplombt werden, damit die Aufnahme und Abgabe von Strom durch die RQM-Anlage zweifelsfrei überprüft werden könne. Danach sollen Input und Output durch offizielle Stellen gemessen werden und im Falle guter Resultate wolle man an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Doch selbst nach Erreichung guter Resultate dürfte es dann bis zu einer Serienherstellung eines RQM-Generators mindestens eineinhalb Jahre dauern. So könnte es wohl dazu kommen, daß andere Erfinder, die mit etwas weniger PR und Aktienkapital bereits heute "over-unity" erreichen, RQM zuvorkommen. Inge Schneider weist darauf hin, daß noch diesen Frühling das am Kongreß vom 6.Dezember demonstrierte Freie-Energie-Gerät von Nelson Camus aus Los Angeles (siehe Schneider 1997 und 1998) in einem Hotel im Berner Oberland (Schweiz) installiert werden soll. Obwohl Camus an der Tagung durch seine Stromrechnung belegte, daß er keinen Strom mehr aus dem Netz bezieht, betont Frau Schneider allerdings, durch langjährige Erfahrungen mit der "Freie-Energie"-Erfinderszene weise geworden, auch sie glaube erst daran, wenn das Gerät zu den Bedingungen des Hotelbesitzers bzw. dessen Beratern installiert und überprüft und getestet worden sei. zum Anfang "Konverterboom" seit Ende der 80er Jahre In den letzten zehn Jahren hörte man von verschiedenen solchen "Konvertern" zur Umwandlung der Raum-Energie in elektrischen Strom oder in mechanische Leistung (Hilscher, 1981; Mielordt, 1984; Kelly, 1986; Schneider, 1989; Engeler et al., 1989; Kelly, 1990; American Nuclear Society, 1991), von denen einige sogar von Zeugen in Betrieb gesehen oder von Fachleuten geprüft werden konnten. Genau dies war jedoch auffallend oft nicht möglich; meistens wurde nur ihre Funktionsweise vorgestellt oder Filme von ihnen gezeigt, so Ende der 80er Jahre an drei Kongressen, 1987 am "Kongreß für Schwerkraftfeld-Energie" in Hannover, 1988 am "Kongreß für Zukunftstechnologie" in Berlin und 1989 am "Internationalen Kongreß für Freie Energie" in Einsiedeln/Schweiz (Engeler et al., 1989). Am bekanntesten wurden die von einer religiösen Gemeinschaft im Emmental entwickelte "Testatika"- Maschine (Kelly & Bailey, 1991) und die 1977 vom Amerikaner Bruce de Palma (de Palma, 1991) erfundene "N-Maschine". Die Testatika besteht aus zwei gegenläufig drehenden Acrylglasscheiben von 80 cm Durchmesser, einem elektrischen Schwingkreis und einer speziellen Art von Kristall-Dioden-Gleichrichter und soll bei einer bestimmten Umdrehungszahl durch elektrostatische Trennung von positiven und negativen Luftionen eine Leistung von einigen Kilowatt Gleichstrom von 10 Ampere und 250 Volt Spannung erzeugen können. Der Apparat muß nur am Anfang von Hand kurz angestoßen werden und läuft dann von selbst. N-Maschinen wurden Ende der 80er Jahre von einer Firma in Dillingen an der Donau und anläßlich einer Diplomarbeit an der Höheren Technischen Lehranstalt im schweizerischen Winterthur nachgebaut und getestet (Schöttl, 1989). Sie beruhen auf einem rotierenden und räumlich variablen Magnetfeld, das aufgrund eines der Physik bisher nicht bekannten Effektes mehr Strom erzeugen soll als zu seinem Antrieb benötigt wird. Anfangs der 80er Jahre konnte man in München ein Mofa fahren sehen, dessen Elektromotor durch eine Zusatzapparatur zur Erhöhung des Wirkungsgrades ergänzt war. 1989 ging die Meldung durch die Presse, der Plasmaphysiker Professor A.W. Tschernetskii vom Moskauer Plechanow-Institut (Samokhin, 1990) habe einen Energie-Generator entwickelt, der auf der Basis von Hochfrequenzplasma-Entladungen arbeite. Bei seinen ersten Versuchen habe Tschernetskii fünfmal mehr Strom erhalten als aufgewendet wurde, und er glaube, daß dieses Resultat noch bedeutend gesteigert werden könne. Tesla - der Urvater der "Freien Energie" Die ersten Versuche, die hypothetische Raumenergie technisch auszunützen, gehen auf den serbisch-amerikanischen Physiker und Erfinder Nikola Tesla (1856-1943) zurück (Cheney, 1981; Seifer, 1996). In einem Interview mit dem TIME-Magazine sagte der Begründer der Wechselstrom Technologie 1931, er arbeite an einer neuen Energiequelle, von der zuvor noch kein Wissenschaftler gesprochen habe und die von großen industriellem Wert sein werde. Der von ihm entwickelte Apparat, mit dem sich diese Energie aus dem All anzapfen lasse, sei von erstaunlicher Einfachheit und enthalte sowohl mechanische als auch elektronische Teile. Im gleichen Jahr soll Tesla eine schwere Luxuslimousine, einen "Pierce-Arrow", damit betrieben haben. Der Benzinmotor war durch einen Elektromotor ersetzt, der seine Energie von einem Konverter von 60x25x15 cm Größe mit Antenne bezogen haben soll. Tesla behauptete, die von dem Konverter erzeugte Energie würde ausreichen, zusätzlich zum Auto noch ein ganzes Haus zu beleuchten. T.H.Moray's "Radiant Energy Device" Zu den historischen Beispielen, auf die sich heutige Konverter-Bauer berufen, gehören eine Reihe weiterer Erfindungen aus den 20er und 30er Jahren. T.H.Moray's Radiant Energy Device T.H.Moray vor seinem "Radiant Energy Device" Quelle: Nu Power http://www.cyberportal.net/nuenergy/moray2.html Das "Radiant Energy Device" des Elektroingenieurs Dr. Thomas Henry Moray aus Salt Lake City enthielt eine Art Transistor, verschiedene elektrische Schwingkreise und bis zu 29 hintereinander geschaltete Plasma-Verstärker-Röhren sowie Antenne und Erdung (Moray, 1978). Es soll Leistungen von 50-70 Kilowattstunden erzeugt haben; den Beobachtern fiel auf, daß die dünnen Drähte, die den Strom abführten, auch nach vielen Stunden Dauerbetrieb stets kühl blieben. Ein wichtiges Element des Funktionsprinzips soll die Resonanzabstimmung des elektronischen Plasmas in den Röhren gewesen sein, durch die die Aufnahme von "Raumenergie" ermöglicht worden sei. Der Coler-Konverter Ein weiteres Beispiel ist der "Magnetstrom-Apparat" des deutschen Marine-Kapitäns Hans Coler. In den späten 20er Jahren entwickelt, verwendete dieser Konverter magnetisch und elektrisch gekoppelte Schwingkreise und kam ohne bewegliche Teile aus. Er erzeugte zwar nur eine geringe Ausgangsspannung, dafür aber einen hohen Strom, sodaß eine Leistung von insgesamt etwa 6 Kilowatt entstand. Der Apparat wurde 1926 von Professor M. Klose von der TH Berlin-Charlottenburg und von Professor W.O. Schumann von der TU München geprüft, die bestätigten, daß er einwandfrei funktioniere, jedoch nicht in der Lage waren, zu erklären, wie die Energie erzeugt wurde. Coler Converter Grafische Darstellung des Coler-Konverters Quelle: The New Physiks http://www.dnai.com/~zap/coler.htm Klose stellte einen Wirkungsgrad von 450 % fest; Schumann fand gar, daß 4,8 bis 6,7 mal mehr Energie herauskam, als in das Gerät hineingesteckt wurde. Eine Täuschung schloß Schumann völlig aus. Kurz vor Ende des 2.Weltkrieges wurde der Coler-Konverter im Auftrag des Kriegsmarine-Kommandos von einem Firmenkonsortium unter Leitung von Siemens weiterentwickelt; nach Kriegsende wurde er vom britischen Geheimdienst beschlagnahmt, der 1946 einen detaillierten, heute teilweise freigegebenen Bericht darüber verfaßte (British Intelligence Objectives Sub-Committee, 1946). Der Biefeld-Brown-Effekt Einer der vielen ungewöhnlichen und bisher unerklärten physikalischen Effekte, die in den Raum-Energie-Konvertern ausgenützt werden, wurde 1923 von Thomas Townsend Brown, Ingenieur bei der US-Marine, und von Professor Paul Alfred Biefeld entdeckt. Sie fanden, daß ein an einem Faden frei aufgehängter, unter hohe elektrische Spannung gesetzter Kondensator mit waagerechten Polenden einen Vortrieb in Richtung des positiven Poles erfährt; wenn der Kondensator mit senkrechter Anordnung der Pole auf einer Balkenwaage liegt, bekommt er einen Auftrieb, wenn der positive Pol nach oben gerichtet ist, und wird schwerer, wenn der Pluspol nach unten zeigt. Auf der Grundlage dieses "Elektrogravitations-Effektes" beschrieb T.T. Brown 1926 ein "Raum-Fahrzeug", baute 1928 ein Modellboot und konstruierte in den 30er Jahren UFO-ähnliche fliegende Scheiben. T.T. Brown in his Labratory Der junge T. T. Brown in seinem Labor Quelle: Optical Multimedia http://www.soteria.com/brown/pictures/index.htm Sechs amerikanische Patente für Motoren und andere Apparate auf der Grundlage des Biefeld-Brown-Effektes sind auf Browns Namen eingetragen, das letzte aus dem Jahr 1965. Die Funktionsprinzipien der Raumenergie-Konverter Seit den 30er Jahren ist die Zahl der bekanntgewordenen Konvertertypen stetig angestiegen. Wie man z.B. in der Broschüre "Energien aus dem Kosmos - Theoretische und praktische Grundlagen einer neuen Technologie" von Adolf Schneider nachlesen kann, beruhen sie auf einer ganzen Reihe verschiedener Funktionsprinzipien. Bereits Nobelpreisträger Werner Heisenberg (1901-1976) hatte um 1950 gesagt, es müsse möglich sein, den Magnetismus als Energiequelle zu nutzen. Wobei er hinzufügte: "Aber wir Wissenschaftsidioten schaffen es nicht; das muß von Außenseitern kommen". Die meisten Konverter arbeiten dann auch mit bestimmten Anordnungen von Magneten und nutzen bisher wenig bekannte Effekte von Magnetfeldern. Dabei wird gemäß Schneider entweder a) mechanische Energie in elektrische Energie umgewandelt; b) durch die Nutzung der Anziehungs- bzw. Abstoßungskraft von starken Permanentmagneten mechanische Energie aus dem Magnetfeld erzeugt; c) direkt elektrische Energie aus rotierenden Magnetfeldern erzeugt (hierher gehört die erwähnte N-Maschine); d) elektrische Energie durch periodische zeitliche oder räumliche Variation von Magnetfeldern erzeugt (wie in der sogenannten "Kromrey-Maschine" aus Genf (1963); oder e) es wird Energie aus dem Vorgang der Ummagnetisierung zurückgewonnen (dieses Prinzip benützen der erwähnte Motorroller sowie eine Erfindung des Wiener Ingenieurs Franz Seidl). Nichtmagnetische Prinzipien sind die Energiegewinnung durch Resonanzabstimmung (Testatika, Konverter von , 1984, und Tschernetskii-Konverter), die Elektrogravitation (außer T.T. Browns Erfindungen auch John Searls Flugrotorscheibe) und die analoge Magnetogravitation, die bei einer Erfindung von William Hooper zur Anwendung kommt. Bei letzterer erzeugt ein starkes induziertes elektrisches Feld eine von der Stromstärke abhängige anziehende bzw. abstoßende Kraft auf elektrisch neutrale Materie. Diese Kraft kann nicht abgeschirmt werden. Ein letztes Prinzip schließlich, vom japanischen Physiker Shinichi Seike gefunden, ist die Erzeugung elektrischer Energie durch starke Magnetfelder, die in einer besonderen Topologie angeordnet sind. Seikes Apparate sollen statt Strom auch ein Anti-Schwerkraft-Feld erzeugen können. Nach den Gesetzen der Physik unmöglich? Ein Schlaraffenland unbegrenzter, fast kostenloser Energie durch geheimnisvolle Apparate - die technische Kontrolle der Schwerkraft: Solche an Science-Fiction anmutende Behauptungen lassen uralte menschliche Wunschträume anklingen und müssen gerade deshalb auch Unglauben und Mißtrauen wecken. Unzählige Erfinder glaubten schon das Perpetuum Mobile gefunden zu haben, und durch viele solche Erfahrungen gewitzigt, reagiert die Wissenschaftsgemeinde heute schon gewohnheitsmäßig mit Abwehr, wenn nicht gar Hohn und Spott. Jeder Physiker und Ingenieur hat gelernt, daß ein "Perpetuum Mobile" - eine Maschine, die aus dem Nichts Arbeit leistet oder Energie erzeugt - unmöglich ist, weil ein solches Unterfangen dem Ersten Hauptsatz der Thermodynamik widerspricht. Dieser "Energie-Erhaltungssatz", 1842 von Julius Robert Mayer (1814-1878) formuliert, besagt, daß die Summe aller Energie in einem System immer gleich bleibe, Energie demnach nur in eine andere Form (z.B. Wärme in Arbeit) umgewandelt, nicht aber erzeugt oder vernichtet werden könne. Daraus wird geschlossen, daß es keine Maschinen mit einem Wirkungsgrad von mehr als 1 (100%) geben könne, die mehr Energie erzeugen, als hineingesteckt wird. Dies wird jedoch bereits, wie Gottfried Hilscher in seinem Buch "Energie im Überfluß" schreibt (Hilscher, 1981), von der Wärmepumpe widerlegt, die im übrigen ebenfalls Tesla ihre Existenz verdankt. Während z.B. konventionelle elektrische Kraftwerke schlechte energetische Wirkungsgrade von unter 40% aufweisen, sind mit Wärmepumpen seit den 80er Jahren Wirkungsgrade von gegen 2 erreichbar. Nach Hilscher gilt der Energieerhaltungssatz nur für geschlossene Systeme und lineare Effekte. Bei den Raumenergie-Konvertern, besonders auch wenn Magnete im Spiel seien, handle es sich aber um offene Systeme, die ihre Nutzenergie aus einem kosmischen Energiefeld, dem "Schwerkraftfeld", "Tachyonenfeld" oder "Nullpunktenergiefeld" beziehen würden. In ihnen würden nichtlineare Effekte vorkommen, die den Energieerhaltungssatz verletzten. Die moderne Physik und die Energie des Raumes Daß selbst renommierte Physiker heute zumindest von der Theorie her die Möglichkeit einer Energiegewinnung aus dem Raum nicht mehr ausschließen, zeigt eine Spezialnummer der Zeitschrift "Speculations in Science and Technology", die 1990 erschienen ist. Die Anerkennung der sogenannten "Vakuumenergie" oder "Nullpunktenergie" durch die moderne Physik (Puthoff 1987, 1989a, 1989b, 1991; Milonni, 1994; Powell, 1994) bedeutet, daß die Energie des Raums heute kein Hirngespinst mehr ist, und läßt die Frage ihrer technischen Verwertung zu mindesten diskutabel erscheinen. Was die Realisierbarkeit anbetrifft, vertreten die Autoren der Spezialnummer allerdings stark abweichende Standpunkte; für die einen bereits greifbar, ist es für die anderen noch "ein riesiger Schritt" bis dahin. Im Vakuumenergie-Konzept der modernen Physik feiert das uralte Konzept des "Äthers" eine zeitgemäße Auferstehung. Das "Akascha" der Inder war die "Quintessenz" der 5 Elemente und stand zugleich für den leeren Raum und für eine feinstoffliche Ur-Energie oder Ur-Substanz. Das Konzept des Äthers, auch den alten Griechen geläufig, spielte in immer wieder neuen Formen und unter verschiedensten Namen eine Rolle in Physik, Philosophie, Biologie und Medizin des Abendlandes bis in die Physik des 19.Jahrhunderts. In der Physik vertrat es Isaac Newton genauso wie später Maxwell und viele andere, für die der Äther Träger aller elektromagnetischen Wellen war (Cantor & Hodge, 1981). Nach allgemeiner Auffassung wurde die Äthertheorie in der Physik Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts widerlegt, als die amerikanischen Physiker Albert A. Michelson und E.W. Morley in einer berühmten Serie von Experimenten 1881-1889 die Bewegung der Erde gegenüber einem als stationär vorgestellten Raum-Äther, die "Ätherdrift", nicht nachweisen konnten. In seiner "Speziellen Relativitätstheorie", die auf diesem Resultat aufbaute, lehnte dann Albert Einstein 1905 die Vorstellung eines Äthers ab und verwendete nur noch den Raum selbst als Träger des elektromagnetischen Feldes. In Wirklichkeit war die Existenz des Äthers damit mitnichten widerlegt worden, wie Einstein selbst 1920 zugab, als er sagte, "den Äther zu leugnen, hieße in letzter Konsequenz anzunehmen, der leere Raum würde keinerlei physikalische Eigenschaften besitzen" (Einstein, 1920). Man hatte sich nur aus der Sackgasse des mechanischen Äthers befreit, der die Physik des 19.Jahrhunderts blockiert hatte, und war zu einem Äther zurückgekehrt, der dem indischen Akascha nicht mehr allzu fern stand. Der angeblich "leere" Raum (das "Vakuum") sollte durch die Entwicklung der Quantenphysik bald mit einem neuen "Quantenäther" gefüllt werden. Die "Nullpunkt-Energie" des Vakuums 1916 argumentierte nämlich der große Physikochemiker Walther Nernst, selbst im leeren Raum und am absoluten Temperatur-Nullpunkt müsse das elektromagnetische Feld in einem Zustand unaufhörlicher Aktivität (den sogenannten "Quantenfluktuationen") sein und somit noch eine gewisse Energie besitzen. Diese "Nullpunkt-Energie" blieb allerdings umstritten, bis Werner Heisenberg 1925 zeigte, daß ihre Existenz aus dem Unschärfeprinzip der Quantenmechanik folgt. Allgemein anerkannt wurde sie schließlich 1927 mit ihrer Aufnahme in die Theorie der "Quanten-Elektrodynamik" von Paul Dirac. Das Vakuum ist somit alles andere als leer - es ist, selbst in Abwesenheit von Materie, von einem "Meer von Energie" erfüllt, dessen Dichte nach vorsichtigen Schätzungen von der Größenordnung der Kernenergie sein dürfte. Daß diese Energie durchaus konkrete, meßbare physikalische Konsequenzen besitzt, zeigten 1948 der holländische Physiker Hendrik Casimir und der Amerikaner Willis Lamb anhand der nach ihnen benannten Casimir- und Lamb-Effekte. Diese sind seither mehrfach experimentell bestätigt worden. Ende der 60er Jahre wies der amerikanische Physiker Timothy Boyer nach, daß viele quantenmechanische Effekte aus der Wechselwirkung von Materie mit der Nullpunkt-Energie erklärt werden können (Boyer, 1975 , 1980), und der bekannte russische Physiker und Bürgerrechtler Andrei Sacharow zeigte, daß die Gravitation vermutlich keine eigenständige Kraft ist, sondern auf einen elektromagnetischen Effekt zurückgeht (Sacharow, 1968); sie kann als eine Konsequenz von Veränderungen der Vakuumenergie verstanden werden, die durch die Anwesenheit von Materie verursacht werden. In den letzten Jahren schließlich hat die Vakuumenergie eine stetig zunehmende Rolle auf verschiedenen Gebieten der modernen Physik zu spielen begonnen. Einen großen Einfluß haben dabei die Arbeiten des amerikanischen Physikers Harold E. Puthoff, der auf dem Ansatz von Boyer aufbaute (Puthoff, 1987, 1989a, 1989b, 1991). 1987 zeigte er, daß die Materie möglicherweise ihre Stabilität der Vakuumenergie verdankt. Die um den Atomkern kreisenden Elektronen müßten in den Kern stürzen, wenn die von ihnen ständig abgestrahlte Energie nicht aus dem Vakuum wieder "aufgefüllt" würde. Puthoff konnte auch Sacharows Auffassung bestätigen, daß die Schwerkraft direkt aus den Nullpunkt-Fluktuationen entstehen könnte. Das neue Feld der "Hohlraum-Quantenelektrodynamik" schließlich, noch kaum zehn Jahre alt, zeigt, daß bei Strahlung in winzigen Hohlräumen das Vakuum eine ganz besondere Rolle spielt (Berman, 1994): Die von ihr neu entdeckten Effekte besitzen eine große Bedeutung sowohl für die Technik wie auch wahrscheinlich für die Biologie, da die Bedingungen für ihr Auftreten in Zellen und anderen biologischen Hohlräumen erfüllt sind (Popp et. al., 1992, 1994; Bischof, 1995). Stehen wir kurz vor der Lösung des Energieproblems? Kommt also die Lösung der Energiekrise von der Nutzung der Vakuumenergie ? Wie Puthoff in der erwähnten Sondernummer von "Speculations in Science and Technology" schreibt, gibt es in seinen Augen dazu bisher - trotz der unzähligen Konverter - weder klare experimentelle Beweise noch eine hundertprozentige theoretische Grundlage. Er zitiert den Autor des russischen Vakuum-Buches "Something called Nothing", Roman Podolny, der dazu schreibt: "Es wäre genauso voreingenommen, die Machbarkeit von nützlichen Anwendungen zu verneinen, wie es unverantwortlich wäre, eine solche zu garantieren". Bis auf weiteres bleiben also Sonnen-, Wind- und Gezeiten-Energie die einzigen erneuerbaren und abgasfreien Alternativen zu nuklearen und fossilen Energiequellen. Copyright: 1998 Marco Bischof zum Anfang Quellen: * American Nuclear Society (ed.): Advanced Energy Concepts I, II, III, IV. Proceedings 26th IECEC, 1991, Vol.4, p.311-492. Anderson, Selby: In search of... zero-point energy. Planetary Association for Clean Energy Newsletter, Vol.5, Nos.1&2 (1986), p.6-10. * Bahmann, Wolfram: Zero-point-energy related literature. http://ourworld.compuserve.com/homepages/wbahmann/zpe_lit.htm. * Bailey, Patrick; Grotz, Toby: A critical review of the available information regarding claims of zero-point energy, free-energy, and over-unity experiments and devices. http://www.padrak.com/ine/INE21.html. * Bedini, J.C.: The Bedini free energy converter. In: Proceedings of the 26th IECEC, Vol.4 (1991), p.451-456. * Berman, Paul R. (ed.): Ca vity Quantum Electrodynamics. (Advances in Atomic, Molecular, and Optical Physics, Supplement 2). Academic Press, San Diego 1994. * Bischof, Marco: Biophotonen - das Licht in unseren Zellen (Biophotons, the Light in our cells). Zweitausendeins Publisher, Frankfurt 1995. * Boyer, Timothy H.: Random electrodynamics: The theory of classical electrodynamics with classical electromagnetic zero-point radiation. Physical Review D, Vol.11, No.4 (1975), p.790-808. * Boyer, Timothy H.: A brief survey of stochastic electrodynamics. In: Barut, M. (ed.): Foundations of Radiation Theory and Quantum Electrodynamics. Plenum Press, New York 1980, p.49-63. * British Intelligence Objectives Sub-Committee (ed.): The Invention of Hans Coler, Relating to an Alleged New Source of Power. Final Report No.1043. British Intelligence Objectives Sub-Committee, 1946. * Cantor, G.N.; Hodge, M.J.S. (eds.): Conceptions of Ether. Studies in the History of Ether Theories 1740-1900. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1981. * Cheney, Margaret: Tesla - Man out of Time. Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs 1981. * Cole, Daniel C.; Puthoff, Harold E.: Extracting energy and heat from the vacuum. Physical Review E, Vol.48, No.2 (1993), p.1562-1565. * de Palma, Bruce: Magnetism as a distortion of a pre-existent primordial energy field and the possibility of extraction of electrical energy directly from space. In: Proceedings of the 26th IECEC, Vol.4 (1991), p.429-432. * Einstein, Albert: Äther und Relativitätstheorie. Rede, gehalten am 5.Mai 1920 an der Reichsuniversität zu Leiden. Berlin 1920. * Engeler, Peter; Mueller, Eike; Rusterholz, Werner (editors): Proceedings of the International Congress for Free Energy, 1989, Einsiedeln, Switzerland. Swiss Association for Free Energy (SAFE), Einsiedeln, Switzerland, 1989. * Hilscher, Gottfried: Energie im Überfluss. Ergebnisse unkonventionellen Denkens. 2.überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. Adolf Sponholtz Verlag, Hameln 1981. * Kelly, Donald A.: The Manual of Free Energy Devices. Technidyne Associates, Clearwater, Florida, 1986. * Kelly, Donald A.: A review of the free energy scenario. In: Special Issue on Speculations in Energy. Speculations in Science and Technology, Vol.13, No.4 (1990), p.267-272. * Kelly, Donald A.; Bailey, Patrick: The Methernitha free energy machine - the Swiss M-L converter. In: Proceedings of the 26th IECEC, Vol.4 (1991), p.467-472. * Michrowski, Andrew (ed.): New Energy Technology. Planetary Association for Clean Energy, Ottawa 1990. * Mielordt, Sven: Tachyonenenergie - Hyperenergie - Antigravitation. Quantensprung in Technik und Bewußtsein. Raum & Zeit Verlag, Gehrden 1984 (4.Auflage). * Milonni, Peter W.: The Quantum Vacuum. Academic Press, San Diego 1994. * Moray, Thomas Henry: The Sea of Energy in Which the Earth Floats. Revised and Reprinted from the 4th edition 1960. Cosray Research Institute, Salt Lake City 1978. * N.N.: Where does the zero-point energy come from? New Scientist, December 2nd, 1989, p.36. * Podolny, Roman: Something Called Nothing. Mir Publishing, Moscow 1986. * Popp, F.A.; Li, K.H.; Gu, Q. (eds.): Recent Advances in Biophoton Research and its Applications. World Scientific Publishing, Singapore 1992. * Popp, F.A.; Gu, Q.; Li, K.H.: Biophoton emission: Experimental background and theoretical approaches. Modern Physics Letters B, Vol.8, Nos.21 & 22 (1994), pp.1269-1296. * Powell, Corey S.: Unbearable lightness. A new theory may explain why objects tend to stay put. Scientific American, Vol.270, No.5 (1994). * Puthoff, Harold E.: Ground state of hydrogen as a zero-point-fluctuation-determined state. Physical Review D, Vol.35 (1987), p.3266. * Puthoff, Harold E.: Gravity as a zero-point fluctuation force. Physical Review A, Vol.39 (1989a), p.2333. * Puthoff, Harold E.: Source of vacuum electromagnetic zero-point energy. Physical Review A, Vol.40 (1989b), p.4857. * Puthoff, Harold E.: Quantum fluctuations of empty space: a new Rosetta stone of physics ? Frontier Perspectives, Vol.2, No.2 (1991), p.19-23, 43. * Puthoff, Harold E.: The energetic vacuum: Implications for energy research. In: Special Issue on Speculations in Energy. Speculations in Science and Technology, Vol.13, No.4 (1990), p.247-257. * (Sacharow) Sakharov, Andrei D.: Vacuum quantum fluctuations in curved space and the theory of gravitation. Soviet Physics Doklady, Vol.12 (1968), p.1040. * Samokhin, A.: Vacuum energy - breakthrough ? In: Special Issue on Speculations in Energy. Speculations in Science and Technology, Vol.13, No.4 (1990), p.273-275. * Schneider, Adolf: Energien aus dem Kosmos. Theoretische und praktische Grundlagen einer neuen Technologie. Jupiter-Verlag Adolf und Inge Schneider, Thun/Schweiz 1989. * Schneider, Adolf: Energien aus dem Kosmos. Theoretische und praktische Grundlagen einer neuen Technologie. Jupiter-Verlag Adolf und Inge Schneider, Thun/Schweiz 1989. * Schneider, Inge: Ein Blick in die Zukunft - Tagung "Neue Energietechnologien aus USA" vom 6.12.1997 im Novotel, Zürich. NET-Journal, Jg.2, Nr.12, Dezember 1997, S.6-7. * Schneider, Inge: Neue Technologien zur Freien Energie. Jupiter-Verlag Adolf und Inge Schneider, Bern/Schweiz 1994. * Schneider, Inge: persönliche Mitteilung, 25.Februar 1998. * Schöttl, Herbert: Diploma thesis at the Technical School Winterthur „N-Machine". In: Engeler, Peter; Mueller, Eike; Rusterholz, Werner (editors): Proceedings of the International Congress for Free Energy, 1989, Einsiedeln, Switzerland. Swiss Association for Free Energy (SAFE), Einsiedeln, Switzerland, 1989, p.37-0 to 37-8. * Schöttl, Herbert: Bericht über die GV der RQM AG vom 19.9.1997. NET-Journal, Jg.2, Heft Nr.10/11, Oktober/November 1997, S.18-22. * Seifer, Marc J.: Wizard: The Life and Times of Nikola Tesla - Biography of a Genius. Birch Lane Press/Carol Publishing, Secaucus N.J. 1996. * Special Issue on Speculations in Energy. Speculations in Science and Technology, Vol.13, No.4 (1990). zum Anfang Links: * Deutsche Vereinigung für Schwerkraftfeldenergie (DVS): http://www.gptec.com/dvs * Planetary Association for Clean Energy, Inc. (PACE): http://.gptec.com/pace * Weitere Hinweise: Die alternative naturwissenschaftliche Literaturliste & Adressen von Norbert Moch. * PADRAK (Personal Assistance and Development Through Research and Acquired Knowledge): http://www.padrak.com * Nu Power: http://www.cyberportal.net/nuenergy/moray2.html * The New Physiks: http://www.dnai.com/~zap/coler.htm * Optical Multimedia: http://www.soteria.com/brown/pictures/index.htm Definition: "Freie Energie” Unter diesem Begriff werden "Methoden der Energieerzeugung” zusammengefaßt, "bei denen die produzierte Energie (der Output) die für die Energieerzeugung aufgewendete Energie (den Input) meßbar übersteigt (sogenannter "Over-Unity-Effekt”) und so anscheinend irgendeine potentielle Energie in der Umgebung zu aktivieren vermag” (Valone). Konventionelle Beispiele sind die (von Nikola Tesla erfundene) Wärmepumpe, die Solar- und die Windenergie sowie die Umwandlung thermischer Energie aus dem Meer. In den Grenzgebieten der Wissenschaft spielt jedoch eine andere Art von "Freie Energie”-Technologien eine größere Rolle, die "unkonventionellen Energietechnologien”. Dabei handelt es sich um "ungewöhnliche oder einzigartige Methoden der Energieerzeugung, die eine Weiterentwicklung der theoretischen Physik vorwegnehmen oder nötig machen” (Valone). Die wichtigste Gruppe solcher Methoden basiert auf entsprechenden Erweiterungen von elektromagnetischer Theorie und/oder Relativitätstheorie, die die Hypothese einer Energiegewinnung aus dem Vakuum, dem sogenannten ”leeren Raum”, erlauben. Dazu gehören z.B. Beardens "Skalarwellen-Theorie” und die russischen "Torsionsfeld”-Theorien. Quellen: Valone, Thomas: Non-conventional energy and propulsion methods. Proc. 26th IECEC, Vol.4 (1991), S. 440. Bischof, Marco: Strom aus dem Großen Nichts?. Esotera Nr. 11 (1993), S. 92-97. Kommentare zu diesem Beitrag lesen / selber schreiben zum Anfang Copyright:1998 Bernhard Harrer Wissenstransfer eMail: harrer@datadiwan.de